User talk:Sambrook the otter
Signature Could you bring your image actually into your signature rather than on the page? It makes it look like your picture is part of the discussion when it is not. --LordTBT Talk! 18:16, 12 August 2008 (UTC) I must apoligize. every thing i have mostly posted er, has not been right. sorry ^_^ Sambrook the otter 22:08, 14 September 2008 (UTC) I wouldn't worry Dude, if I can get away with a rat getting stabbed in the gut, describing the flow of blood and the dripping noise it makes when it hits the ground, falling to the ground, coughing up more blood, coughing up a lot more blood, then dying.... Yeah, I don't think the level of gruesomeness (Is that even a word?) is a big deal. Just don't go overboard, like slitting someone open and strangle them with their own intestines or something. By the way, the rat getting stabbed was in my fanfic story Red Tide. Keep it up! I like your story so far. Some random redwall fan Talk! 1:09, 20 September 2008 (UTC) P.S. Does Chains really sound like it was written by a girl (see Laterose's commet and you'll see why I'm asking.) Click here. Haha thanks. Yeah im in the middle of reading your story. I can't imagine a gril writing that. Thanks again Sambrook the otter 02:57, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ARC Books The Advanced Reading Copies are large paperbacks around the size of a hardcover Redwall book, and usually with all the same cover artwork (except for a small white band on the front saying it is an ARC and not for resale). The first page includes the summary that will appear on the flaps of the dustjacket, and a notice that since it's not the final version of the book, reviewers shouldn't quote from it. Otherwise, it's basically the same inside as the actual published book, except for possibly a few errors here and there that haven't been corrected yet. One more thing is that in my ARC copy of High Rhulain, the illustrations that appear towards the end of the book hadn't been added yet. :--Cornflower Talk! 14:28, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Story editing Alright, I don't know whether or not you've noticed yet, but I've edited your story. Just know I DID NOT ADD OR DELETE ANYTHING, AND I DIDN'T MESS WITH THE PLOT AT ALL!! All I did was fix typos, add commas when needed, italicized poems, notes, riddles, and stuff. But I hardly did any of that. The reason why I'm, guiltily, starting to think I edited your story a bit too much was that I skipped lines. What I mean is that originally, all of the chapters were one, long paragraph. I wrote like that when I started Chains and I got a complaint. Someone said "It was too hard to read! I kept reading the same line over and over or skipping one!" I'd hate to see that happen to you, so I indented lines. You know, when someone started talking or it changes an idea or setting or something, I indented. Here's what I mean. (Following not taken from your story. Taken from my Red Tide) Original: "And theye were neva seen again." the little otter finished dramatically. On the other side of the small fire, his mates huddled together and shivered in fear. A cold wind blew from deep within the cave they sat in, and the firelight cast wierd, dancing shadows on the walls. The sounds of laughter and feasting outside was lost on their poor, innocent ears. One of the smaller otters poked his head out from beneath the huddle."Neva?" he asked fearfully. The little storyteller grinned cheekily. "Neva eva." he replied. A dreadful silence hung in the night air. The young otters hugged each other tightly and whimpered in fear. Tiller had just told them the scariest story they had ever heard. The tale of the Ghost Ships! A dreadful story about a specteral ship and its terrifying ghost crew. Pictures of eyeless, moaning, green phantom figures danced across their small, innocent minds. Edited: "And theye were neva seen again." the little otter finished dramatically. On the other side of the small fire, his mates huddled together and shivered in fear. A cold wind blew from deep within the cave they sat in, and the firelight cast wierd, dancing shadows on the walls. The sounds of laughter and feasting outside was lost on their poor, innocent ears. One of the smaller otters poked his head out from beneath the huddle. "Neva?" he asked fearfully. The little storyteller grinned cheekily. "Neva eva." he replied. A dreadful silence hung in the night air. The young otters hugged each other tightly and whimpered in fear. Tiller had just told them the scariest story they had ever heard. The tale of the Ghost Ships! A dreadful story about a specteral ship and its terrifying ghost crew. Pictures of eyeless, moaning, green phanto figures danced across their small, innocent minds. See how I skipped lines like that whenever someone new started talking? And isn't the edited one a bit easier to read? That's all I did. No new characters, no addition to storyline, nothing. Just that. By the way, when I was editing, it gave me a chance to really read story and...and... Holy cow! I'm at a loss for words! It is awesome! Keep it up, man! Some random redwall fan Talk! 22:49, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Good job!!! I love your story Sambrook! Writen very well. It flows smoothly and you have some incredible word choices. Keep on writing! Charie Swordmaid Talk! 23:21, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Format Alright, I reformatted the new section. One problem though. What did you mean with this sentence? As he walked over to her, he stumbled, crouching, as he paw a paw behind him he came back with it covered in sticky, wet blood. You might want to fix that. I don't really get what your saying there. Alright, enough criticism. That new section was awesome! You can write a fight really well! Plus, I was wondering when you were going to say what Tallborath (did I spell that right?) was, Way to go! By the way, you were REALLY close with the format. In the editing stage, I saw you had indented between speakers. Well, this word system is weird. If you indent once, nothing happens. You have to indent twice'' for it to work. Yeah, it's weird. Keep writing, man! I'm hooked! Some random redwall fan Talk! 01:02, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Cue the Q Me too. I have the first chapter drafted. I have a question. Have you ever wondered how Martin knew to write the poem under the tapestry for Matthias to find? All the other clues too. Charie Swordmaid Talk! 02:29, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Signature I was online and I noticed that you had asked how to fiddle with your signature and that your story was having an internal error. Sorry to hear that. 'Fraid I can't help you there. But, I can help you with how to fiddle with your signature. This is what I told Charie Swordmaid It's really complicated. I still don't really know how. I just looked at LordTBT's and Dannflow's signature and went from there. Alright, here's my signature all typed out. Some random redwall fan Talk! Don't ask me what the technical stuff means, cause I don't know. Anyhow, You have to have a picture in mind. Like, mine is Image:Martin002.jpg. Look back at the signature. You can ignore the 'font color' stuff, but if you want to have colored writing... Anyhow, if you want to shrink your picture down, do the following (using my signature): That 35px is what made my picture shrink. It's different for all pictures, but you get the best results between 30px and 45px. Note all of the spaces in | 35px |. If you're off by one space, it won't work. When your trying it out, keep hitting the 'Show Preview' to see how your doing. When your satisfied, Select the whole thing (like you do in word documents, you know, highlight it) and go to edit (at the top of the screen, not part of the wiki) and hit 'Copy'. Then go to 'My prefrences' (It's on the black bar on the top of your screen where it says 'My Talk', 'Watchlist' Log out' and stuff. It's under 'More') Alright, click in the box that says 'My signature' near it, go back up to edit, and hit 'Paste'. That big, long thing you typed should appear in the box. Check the 'Raw Signature' box under it, then go down to 'Save' (It's at the bottom of the page). Next time you do the (~~~~) thing to sign, your pictured signature should appear. Yeah, it's really confusing. That's really all I can help you with, but if you have any questions, write me back. Good luck with fixing your story! --Some random redwall fan Talk! 02:33, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks I owe you one man, thanks Sambrook the otter 02:40, 22 September 2008 (UTC) New Story Thats exactlly what I was thinking. Should I put the first chapter on or should I wait to write a few more. The first chapter doesnt explain a lot. Readers might get confused. What do you think? Charie Swordmaid Talk! Re: lets see That's good. Oh yeah, I just figured out that the between 35-50px isn't right. Try making your picture a bit larger by making the #px bigger. It's a little hard to see. It's complicated, isn't it? --Some random redwall fan Talk! 03:07, 22 September 2008 (UTC) That's better (got sick of typing RE) There you go. You got it quicker than I did. It took me well over a week. By the way, don't forget to do the thing where you type out that big, long thing in 'My Signature' in 'My Prefrences' (In case you didn't know, it's under 'More' in the black bar up top) and saving it. If you do that, your new signature will show up when you do the (~~~~) thing. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 03:20, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Pre-Ordering Hey, I noticed that you had pre-ordered Doomwyte. That's not a bad idea. Would you mind telling me how to do that? --Some random redwall fan Talk! 22:58, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Thank You! I am very glad to to get your feedback on the Redwall Pass-a-Long. I will edit the story as soon as I am able to find time. Also I read your story, it was very good and if you feel inspired enough or feel like it sometime, I would really enjoy it if you could contribute a chapter to the Redwall Pass-a-Long (I'm fairly sure this is a run on sentance). I have sort of monopolized it and it would be good to get some new writers. Truly, Balfour, the Wiley New section I finally am ready to post the next 3 1/2 chapters to Sambrook's Story. thank you for your patience! Tip Your very welome. Just ask. I can give you some tips for editing. Oh, ask Some Random Redwall Fan and LordTBT. They can help you with any problem. Love your story. Keep at it. :) --Charie Swordmaid Talk! 22:09, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Fan Fiction story Right, I started, not finished started editing your story. So far, every little typo, grammar problem, indention, and other stuff up to a certain point (not exactly sure where.) has been fixed. I can't see what's different, but I'm not done yet! Just know I'll finish editing soon. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 05:38, 3 October 2008 (UTC) By the way, you're not being a pest. It's my pleasure :) Oh yeah, and I pre-ordered Doomwyte. Thanks for telling me how to do that! Signature Pic How do you get a pic into the signature? Zaran Rhulain 00:34, 5 October 2008 (UTC) k thanks Sambrook's Story THere will be no additions to the story for a little bit because A.) the people who did our flooring messed up big time. B.) School - self explanitory I will write as much as I can during these weeks, but do not expect anything untill oct. 15 -> but, most likely over my fall break will I write another section/ chapters n' stuff. thanks for listening, Sambrook the otter Talk! 13:23, 5 October 2008 (UTC) The Last Stand of Redwall can you please not edit my story? It's screwing up the way I look at it Thanks, but can you leave the formatting alone? Its only the spoken lines that get indented, makes it clearer to who is talking Thanks man, I appreciate it, I think I made it a bit clearer Fanfic story Alright, I finished formatting your story. I had no idea that Charie Swordmaid had also helped format it, so I apologize if it seemed like I took all the credit. Anyhow, every little typo, comma error, misspelling, and other junk like that has been dealt with. As with the first time, this gave me a chance to look at your story in detail. I swear I'm not just saying this to make you feel better, I am at a loss for words. Just....wow. To quote my Language teacher, I am stunned and amazed. You have a gift for story writing man, you truly do. I must say though, I loved that section where Tallow reaches for the crutches, sees the mousemaid with the terrible ankle injury, and leaves the crutches for her. That was heartwarming, and I really like this character now. DO NOT STOP WRITING! THIS IS INCREDIBLE! --Some random redwall fan Talk! 04:49, 6 October 2008 (UTC) PS: A buddy of mind has started writing his own Redwall fanfic story, after he read several others on this site (including yours). I'm not entirely sure if he's serious, but he wants to join the wiki and post his story. I've read what he's written so far, and I can say it is a very excellent story. I don't know what it will be called, but I'll let you know when it is posted. Avatar? Hi Sambrook, I'm new and you said you'd give me help if I needed any! How do you add an avatar? And can you add signatures or not? Thanks, Pe-ads the Mighty Signature I finally got it perfectish xD See Zaran Rhulain Talk! 21:08, 6 October 2008 (UTC) xDDDDD thx New fanfic story Alright, I convinced my buddy to join. His username is Black hawk, and his story is called Death Knight. He just started writing seconds before I posted this message, but he probably won't be done until much later. Anyhow, be prepared for blood and lots of it. His story, although not as bloody as ours (yet) is pretty gruesome. I hope you like it! --Some random redwall fan Talk! 00:36, 7 October 2008 (UTC) I love it It truely is a great story. Sambrook the otter Talk! 15:53, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Whats to expect. my story WILL have more chapters added soon. (I am expecting to have up to chapter 20 done and on the wiki by this week end.) ''Spoilers'Alba silently watched... Tallbrath hit the ground with a bump ... The shrew flared, "What?! The Rapids are almost impossible to cross, with'' the rain fall this year!"... Bucking and cavorting madly, the little log boat sped through the rapids. Alba looked back crossly at Dwirby, "Why in the world are ye just standin' there? ''Help us paddle!" But the sturdy shew stood his ground, "I can't. I'm standing on top of a ''hole missy!"... The sword of martin the warrior flashed as it was knocked from Tirbit's paws; It flew through the air, landing , its point stuck in the middle, right inside the camp ''fire's flames. No beast expected what happened next. The sword began to turn white. But so ''radiant was the blade, was that all eight had to look away. There was a sound like an ''earthquake from where the sword stood. The light died down. All eyes turned upon the blade, ''and were shocked by what they saw. Standing in the fire, a gentle white light surrounded him ''as they saw, with his paws resting on the blade was martin the warrior... Seilith grabbed his ''scythe from a near-by tree that it was leaning on. All in one movement he he swung it, took ''off the unfortunates head, and had the scythe resting at his side. He spoke to the headless ''carcass, "When I want your opinion Ill ask for it. I will have them back in my paws, and when ''I do, I will take them apart, piece by piece. Just like you my friend." The ermine swung his ''sythe downwards, sticking it in the rotting, bleeding corpse... For a smidgen of later chapters... ...Came into the abbey, his paws and fur, matted with blood. He dropped Sella onto the soft dewy lawn. Panting hoarsely, he collapsed as Tallborath rushed over to him... Thanks for waiting, Sambrook the otter Talk! 15:54, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Me likey Woah, that is a sweet spoiler mate Very descriptive and you had me hooked like a fish Zaran Rhulain Talk! 02:35, 10 October 2008 (UTC) That's sweet lol, here's my "spoiler" won't come for a few chapters *wink* shhhh Rashear looked up from the battle at the sky, remarking to his companion Frang, ::"Do ye hear like a low rumble mate? Sounds like a t'understorm in the distance" Frang also looked up and searched the skies ::I dun see any clouds mate, skies clear as a jewel and soundless like mornin' fog. The battle must be messin' with your ear's mate. I can barely hear myself think among this din. Maybe you should get yer head checked." Rashear snorted ::"Aye, I need my head checked like I need a blunt javelin sticking in me. No I'm pretty shore I heard thunder" You can interpret this as you like Zaran Rhulain Talk! 00:10, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Sweet! I love the spoiler! Cant wait till the rest is up. :) --Charie Swordmaid Talk! 21:59, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Please!!! Please dont leave me hanging much longer!!! Charie Swordmaid Talk! 01:32, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Sorry I know I said I would have the next section up in a few hours, and within 20 minutes of writing that I was leaving our house to go to church picnic thing. I didn't realize I said it would be up in a matter of hours. As soon as I get home Ill finish chapter 14 and post the two chapters up. once again, Thank you and sorry =\ Sambrook the otter Talk! 00:15, 12 October 2008 (UTC) story explanation. I understand my spoiler said The four travelers... but I am eliminating Driko, because I can't do mole speech. Sorry, Sambrook the otter Talk! 22:02, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Want me to help? I can molespeech Zaran Rhulain Talk! 22:18, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Doomwyte It's not horror, it just looks scary and the beginning starts omniously I won't reveal anymore xD Zaran Rhulain Talk! 23:28, 12 October 2008 (UTC) alright :D Chapter 12-16 are now posted! please enjoy and tell me what you think! Sambrook the otter Talk! 02:05, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Criticism, Compliments, Suggestion First of all, FINALLY!! I was wondering when you were going to post more of your story. You kept me hanging! Second of all, I did my usual editing for the rest of chapter 12 and all the way up to where you are currently are (End of chapter 17) Typos, grammar problems, misspellings, they're all fixed. Criticisms. I hate writing them just as much you hate reading them. But, just know that I'm not writing them to be unpleasant or mean. Anyhow, Tirbit ripping a rat in half. That sounds, how to say this nicely, questionable. In other words, someone might read that, roll their eyes, and exit the page. Hopefully not any of us members, but you never know. Plus, during the story you tend to use 'he', 'she', and 'it' too much. This is easily fixed by replacing with the character's name, "The (insert species name here)", or (insert fake title, such as 'the oarslave'). And, I promise this is my last point of criticism, it seems like the bits leading up to the fights and the fights themselves are rushed. It might help if the fights were revised or lengthened a bit. Don't worry too much about that though, I have the exact same problem! Alright, enough criticism. I hated writing that. I said it once, I'll say it again, you have a gift for creative writing. I heavily enjoy reading your story, and I sincerely hope you plan to keep writing more. The songs and poems sound like they were written by BJ himself! Somehow, you take several dark, awesome ideas, such as spearfishing and very bloody combat, and apply it to the innocent (for the most part), carefree world of Redwall, and it works extremely well. The plot is filled with sudden drops and turns, but not ridiculously. The point is, "I'm impressed, I want more, Keep writing." Enough said. Suggestions. There is one way to get around the "rat getting torn in half" bit. Keep that, but have Tirbit experience more moments of unhuman (unmouse?) strength. Maybe that could become a major role in the plot and lead to some dramatic happening. I don't know. Anyhow, I'm still hooked on your story. Keep it up! --Some random redwall fan Talk! 05:42, 13 October 2008 (UTC) P.S. Can I have your opinion on something? In my Red Tide (II), one of the character's uses...um, severe language. Nothing serious, but I'm still a bit nervous about it. What happens is a crowd of otters start fighting amongst themselves and despite an old otters attempts to stop them, they keep fighting. Finally, a younger otter has enough, climbs to a highspot above the crowd and yells, "SHUT THE HELL UP!" I used that kind of talk because I figured language would cause everyone to stop and stare. I try to make the characters as human-like as possible, so they panic, they stress out, and they react to strong language. Anyhow, to see the story, click here How about instead of Tirbit ripping a rat in half, he rips off his arm and runs him through the bone fragment from his arm? Zaran Rhulain Talk! 16:22, 13 October 2008 (UTC) It can never be enough gruesome, i think the most disturbing death i can think of is someone chopping off ur thumbs and choking you with it xDDDZaran Rhulain nice.......assassin style, that extra turn of the head was just for kicks xDZaran Rhulain Talk! 22:06, 13 October 2008 (UTC) 0_0 Some of those suggestions Zaran or was it Zharan... oh well yeah I find them a little disturbing but I love reading gruesome could you maybe help me with some parts in my fan fiction thing i can think up the scene but not write it down--Aida Otterock 00:47, 14 October 2008 (UTC) -_-" Lmao For the record, I am a he, not she, Zaran is ambiguous. As for the Rhulain, I could be related to her xD Zaran Rhulain Talk! 01:37, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Getting around the ripped in half bit. There is a very easy way to get around the "ripped in half" section. Keep that section, but have feats of superhuman strength happen at random moments. That way, the next time Tirbit does something crazy like that, it won't seem as...um...questionable. Or, another way you could get around that is by making the death just as gruesome and still relating to Tirbit possesing unhuman strength, just not as...um...ludicrous. Anyhow, I'm glad your liking Red Tide (II) so far. I'm the type of person who is always overjoyed when someone reads my writings and likes it. About the old otter, he's just a pessemisstic old crab, but underneath, he has a heart of gold. He is in reality a kind and loving soul, who would never harm a fly. In fact, he will probably become a great hero in the story. Just kidding. I always hated it when negative characters remain negative but somehow become heroic. You're supposed to hate him. But you might hate him even more when you see what happens next... I will say nothing more. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 03:03, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Shanks Thank you. It'll get better. My laptop has been in the shop. So I couldn't write much these past few days. :) Charie Swordmaid Talk! 00:32, 15 October 2008 (UTC) xD I beat youse all in posting up info about most of the characters xDDDZaran Rhulain Talk! 02:18, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Several quick questions Firstly, when are you going to add more to Sambrook's Story? I REALLY want to know what happens. Secondly, I'm having trouble with names in Red Tide (II). Can you make any suggestions? I just introduced the 'slave galley' so some names for the slaves would help a ton. Thirdly, thanks again for telling me how to order Doomwyte. I got it a day before it even came out! Thank you! Fourthly, what did you think of Doomwyte? Good? Bad? Decent? I added it to my top 5 list, and I just want to see whether or not I was the only one who enjoyed it. And Finally, say goodbye to Chains. I am going to delete it right after I finish this message. However, I will save it onto a word document on my PC and who knows? Maybe I'll repost it one day... --Some random redwall fan Talk! 05:25, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Sorry... Hi, this is swordbearer. I'm the guy who wrote life of Rorzan. I edited your page a little because the "battling random vermin..." part was sticking out. Sorry. Oh, and thanks for the fanfic advice. Will do. -Swordbearer <+>()- 00:01, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Your Story Waaaaaaa! Not the suspense!!! Sorry bout the drama outburst. Keep writin, you've got us hooked :D Charie Swordmaid Talk! 01:27, 24 October 2008 (UTC) "Thoroughly Enough" What can explained more thoroughly? --LordTBT Talk! 17:17, 24 October 2008 (UTC) I'm not sure what was confusing about the upper right hand corner, but it has now been wikified. The rest of the answer is a step-by-step explanation. --LordTBT Talk! 03:45, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :It seems to me you totally misunderstood the directions. "In the upper right hand corner" was describing where My Preferences is located. "In the "Nickname" field (right under your email address)" used to be the correct location, however I now see that the field has been renamed "Signature", and have amended that. Finally, there is an example in the FAQs of a signature, mine. --LordTBT Talk! 06:05, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Okeydokey! :D Charie Swordmaid Talk! 19:24, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Life of Rorzan Hey it's me, Swordbearer. I was wondering, could I put you in my fanfic? You don't have to say yes, but a reply would be nice. -Swordbearer <+>()- 00:59, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks. I wouldn't mind name suggestions, but there isn't enough of a need to slow down writing. Right now, the only I'll need are names of Northern Brigade soldiers, for the impending battle. (As if it wasn't apparent). Black hawk 20:53, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Red Tide Sup. Right, remember how a few weeks ago I had told you that I was worried about the use of..um..language in Red Tide (II)? Well, I was right, it got deleted. Not the whole story, but administration changed; "SHUT THE HELL UP!' into: "IN THE NAME OF SEASONS, SHUT UP!" Which one do you think, personally, is better? Anyhow, the only reason I haven't added anything to Red Tide (II) is just because I'm having trouble with a poem. Look at the talk page and you'll see what I mean. Black hawk and Charie Swordmaid are already trying to help me with some ideas. You got any? Thanks. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 00:01, 30 October 2008 (UTC) P.S: When are you going to add more to your story? The Sable Quean If I pre-order the book like I did for Doomwyte, I should have it before it even comes out on the UK Zaran Rhulain Talk! 02:51, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Confidence Ha! That was a confidence booster. Thanks! Yeah, so far, everybody that I've asked "Which do you prefer, SHUT THE HELL UP! or IN THE NAME OF SEASONS, SHUT UP!?" Everybody has answered "The original." Maybe I should start a petition...nah. I wouldn't worry about your story. Based on what I've read, I really don't think that the new chapters will be 'terrible.' Don't waste time worrying about it. Also, I read the script for the "battle" for Death Knight: Part Two. Remember, Black hawk is a buddy of mine and he often shows me the printed out 'manuscript' in biology class. Anyhow, prepare for blood. If you stop and picture how one of the mice die...*shudder*. It's AWESOME though! Anyhow, still no luck with Red Tide (II). I'm getting there. What's really frustrating is that after the poem is posted, I will take off. But, until then, *groan*. Please post your story soon! --Some random redwall fan Talk! 21:54, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Writer's Block I need help mate, I've been sitting at the computer for a week now on how to introduce Salamandastrom into the story and everything I tried hasn't worked. Can you give me some ideas for Chapter Seven? Thanks oops, sry for editing your user page, I didnt look at the type of page it was Zaran Rhulain Talk! 13:04, 31 October 2008 (UTC) It's good, but I don't really want the badger lord to be directly involved, he should be like a minor character, old, wise, and blind, but everything else sounds good. I'll have Skipper meet an old friend in Chapter Eight, it's just really bothering me that I can't think of a good way to introduce Salamandastrom without sounding boring. Zaran Rhulain Talk! 17:38, 31 October 2008 (UTC)